Bomb Spell
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Electrocute your enemies with bolts of bombing! Cast this spell at the enemy village to damage buildings and units inside a small area." ---- *'Summary' **The Bombing Spell is the first spell unlocked in the Magic Creator, and is automatically unlocked once the Magic Creator has finished construction. **When this spell is used, a number of Bombing bolts drop from the sky, damaging all Buildings and enemy Troops randomly within a circle 7 tiles wide, with the exception of Wood Storages, Food Storages and Oil Storages. The only spot that receives the full damage of the spell is the one-tile area onto which it was targeted. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Bombing Spells are often used to take out an enemy's strong defenses, such as Mortars, Magic Towers, and Anti AirCrafts. Two Bombing Spells are usually enough to destroy a Mortar or Magic Tower, unless the target is much higher level than the Bombing Spell. Anti AirCrafts almost always require at least three Bombing Spells. See the "Hits to Kill" (HTK) tab on the Unit Calculators page for more details. **Another major use for Bombing Spells is to take out enemy Clan Hall Troops. When they are bunched up, a single spell can completely destroy an entire group of low-health troops with ease. **If you need to destroy just one more building to reach 50% destruction, a single Bombing Spell can be used to destroy a Worker’s Hut, the God of War or Godless of Archery Altar, a Barracks (if its level is not higher than your Bombing Spell) or an Military Camp. **A good Trophy-hunting strategy is to use Bombing Spells to take out an Anti AirCraft and then deploy Dragons. It takes no less than 3 Bombing Spells to take out an Anti AirCraft of any level, and higher level Anti AirCrafts require higher level Bombing Spells to take them down. Jorge Yao stated in his interview that he used this tactic to help him reach number one on the top players' list. **Bombing Spells can also be used as pseudo-Zombomb if necessary. Often your troops will have partially damaged a wall during a raid before being wiped out by the defenses. As a result, other troops may be targeting buildings other than the ones you intended, because a path wasn't opened for them. If the wall is lower level or sufficiently damaged, you may be able to use one or more Bombing Spells to finish off the wall and open the path. Beware, however, that higher level Walls have a great deal of hitpoints, and may require several Bombing Spells (or have too much health entirely). **Dropping a pair of Bombing Spells directly between two Defensive Buildings (e.g. a Magic Tower and a Mortar) which have been placed adjacent to one-another can actually destroy both structures if the Bombing Spells are of sufficient level. **A common strategy is to use lure Clan Hall troops near defenses and then drop a Bombing Spell to eliminate the troops if their health is low enough and simultaneously damage the defenses in its radius. ** Normally two Bombing Spells can take out a Mortar or a Magic Tower, depending on the levels. This strategy can be used so attacks with high quantities of weak troops won't get completely wiped out with one or two shots of a Mortar or Magic Tower. ** Mistakes usually made by people with a level 1 Magic Creator is that they use the spell on the Stronghold. Since one Bombing Spell is not very effective on Strongholds and other Defensive Buildings, it is recommended that it is used on troops hidden inside a Clan Hall. ** Bombing Spells can be used to kill/injure Heroes directly by dropping Bombing Spells on them and simultaneously kill Clan Hall troops if the timing is correct. ---- *'Trivia' **Bombing Spell's brewing time has been reduced multiple times, from 2 hours to 6 minutes. **It takes 2.4 seconds for all the Bombing bolts to strike. **Although the Bombing Spell can be upgraded to level 2 in the level 1 Researching Center, only Troops and Spells that are already unlocked will appear in the Researching Center upgrade interface. The Bombing Spell will not appear in the Researching Center until the Magic Creator is built (which requires Stronghold level 5). Most players already have a level 3 Researching Center by that time; if so, the first three upgrades will be available as soon as construction of the Magic Creator finishes. **Similar to the Huge Bomb, the Bombing Spell leaves black scorch marks where the Bombing hit, which remain for a few seconds.